The Shapeless Death
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Ron is sent on a mission to go steal a horrible weapon from Voldemort for the Order, but along the way, he's captured. Now, Ginny must save him. Friendships are made and destroyed and some things are learned about a certain oncemysterious blonde haired bo


By: SajaNatalia

Chapter 1

The Shivering Locket

-------

Ron walked across the coastline, in search of something. He was sure that there would be some sort of sign marking where his mission began. He had been dispatched by the Order a few days ago to retrieve a weapon from Voldemort's side, but so far, he had had no luck.

The wind whipped at his red hair as he concentrated all of his being on the golden sand, hoping that he could figure out where this weapon was buried; he _had _to find it. The Order had trusted him with this mission, and he intended to live up to their expectations. Even with the importance of this task known to him, his mind began to drift off to that day in The Order.

"_Look Ron, this is a very important job. Before I tell you what this is, you're either in our out." Remus Lupin was leaning forward with his arms on the table, supporting him. The look in his eye was so determined that Ron was taken aback. _

"_I'm in. Now, what is it?" _

_Lupin waved his wand and an ancient looking book appeared on the table before him. Another wave of the wand, and its cover flew back, opening to a page near the back of the book, on which was displayed a sketch of what seemed to be a necklace. The chain it was suspended from shone, even in the sketch that was provided. The charm was of two snakes, their tails and heads intertwined to form a circle in which a gem of some sort resided. _

"_This," Lupin said, pointing to the sketch. "is _Nex Informix – _The Shapeless Death. It is a most powerful weapon, made to destroy. Very few can wield it without terrible consequences, and You-Know-Who is one of those strong enough to use it. That is why you must find it before he does."_

"_Where is it?" Ron asked, unable to take his eyes from the book. _Nex Informix _looked so graceful and elegant it was hard to believe it was deadly. _

"_We believe it's by the west of Ireland, off the coast of a small island called Innishmore. We believe it's somewhere near the bottom of the ocean in a cave. When you reach there, however, you might not be greeted by this amulet. It is a shape shifter. Do not be surprised if you encounter a ring or sword."_

"_Yes," Ron nodded, absorbing all that he could. He would never admit it, but he was scared, truly scared. _

"_You must leave immediately. We'll inform your family of your departure. Now go. Speed is of the essence," with that, Lupin closed the book and headed to hold the door open for Ron. He took one last look around the room and stepped into the night, hoping Lupin hadn't seen his fear. _

Coming out of his reverie, Ron looked about him to be sure that no muggle was watching. Up on the path, a family was being pulled in a cart by a black pony that clopped along peacefully. The two young girls in the family pointed towards Ron's left and exclaimed in American accents about the seals playing on the rocks. Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes and think _tourists. _Instead, he waited until the cart passed and waded into the icy water before him. He got about waist deep in the water before he cast the Bubble-Head charm, causing a bubble to surround his head.

Bracing himself for the cold he knew would stab like knives, Ron plunged under the surface, greeting the green-blue of the water, the bubble acting as a filter so he could see clearly. He resurfaced for a moment, treading water, before plunging down into the abyss.

-------

Ginny sat down to dinner, having only recently come in from the garden. Hermione, who had been about the house, had made dinner for the residents of the Burrow. The table was laden with beef stew, biscuits, and mashed potatoes, as well as pumpkin juice and tea.

Hermione sat now doling out food for Harry, Ginny, and herself. Harry was hidden behind the _Daily Prophet, _probably searching for news of Voldemort or Ron. Ron had left a few days ago, according to Lupin, and although she wouldn't show it, Ginny feared for him. She always felt this way when he went off with Harry and Hermione to fight Voldemort, but now he was alone, causing her to worry even more.

Ginny took the plate that Hermione handed her. She spoke then, determined to start a conversation to break the silence that had set in around them. "So, Harry, any news from Ron?" Ginny asked, cursing herself for her choice of topic.

"No, not really. What I don't get is why he didn't say goodbye. It's not like him to just forget about us," Harry puzzled.

"Well," Hermione began, summoning a napkin. "It's possible he had to leave right away. Remember, we don't know the nature of his mission. It's quite possible it was of the utmost importance."

"Yes, but then why give the job to Ron?" Ginny asked, confused. "No offense to him, but he's not the best wizard, or even the best problem solver in the Order. They could have sent Harry or you or me in his place, but they didn't. That's what gets me."

"Maybe they needed him specifically. Maybe they couldn't have used one of us because we just weren't right for the job," Harry suggested.

Ginny shrugged, and Harry returned to the paper. A few minutes passed without interruption. Hermione just ate her food, and Ginny spent the time deep in thought. Eventually, Ginny stood. Grabbing her plate, she dropped it in the sink and headed towards her room, checking the clock on the wall as she did. Ron's hand still pointed to _Traveling_.

Reaching her room, Ginny collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking of Ron. _Oh, Ron, please come back soon! _

She clutched at something around her neck. It was a silver heart shaped locket with the letters GW engraved on its face. This was one of nine nearly identical lockets belonging to the Weasleys. Molly Weasley had been concerned with having such a large family and had taken extra measures to ensure their safety. Each member of her family wore one of these lockets, engraved with the owner's initials. In times of danger, all they had to do was reach for their locket and think "Help!" and all of the others would get the message. Of course, this had never been used, but Ginny held her locket all the same.

Ginny drifted into sleep, letting her worries float away. As long as the locket was warm, Ron was safe.

-------

It had been around two hours since Ron had first entered the water. He had searched for all this time for a cave or something in which _Nex Informix _could be hidden, but so far he bore no results. Ron was beginning to grow impatient, and he swam faster in his search. Ron turned suddenly, surveying a patch of seaweed. He could have sworn – but that couldn't be so. It was just a school of fish passing by. He swam onward.

Slowly, Ron went deeper, trusting his Bubble-Head Charm to provide him with air for at least fifteen more minutes. He squinted to see better in the dark water. Ron was about to head towards the surface when he spotted it.

It was a crack in the coral, five feet wide, and very deep. The little light from above didn't show all the way to its bottom, and by the odd shimmer surrounding the crack, Ron was sure it had charms cast upon it. He smiled and began to head towards it. He was nearing it when he felt a horribly sharp something hit his back. Whipping around, Ron immediately found its source.

Floating before Ron was a Death Eater Ron didn't know, a smirk covering his face, a bubble around his head, and his wand out. Ron uttered a spell, and was glad that the Bubble-Head Charm didn't allow sound to exit it. A jet of water shot from his wand, just barely missing the Death Eater, who ducked, and fired off another spell that turned the water around Ron black.

Unable to see, Ron floated where he was, trying to sense where his opponent had gone. What had been an advantage was now a danger, and Ron couldn't hear anything around him. Suddenly, multiple jets of water sent from different directions shot through the black, striking Ron. The spells cut huge gashes all over his body, and blood began to float out in clouds. The pain clouded his vision for a few brief moments, but Ron quickly regained his sight.

Swimming forward, Ron tried to exit the cloud of black, but was dismayed to see that it followed him. He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Here he was, floating in open water, just above where The Shapeless Death resided, blinded by a spell and pursued by a Death Eater. Needless to say, things weren't good.

A shadow passed by above him, and Ron shot a spell its way. The shadowy figure seemed to stop for a moment, before heading towards him. What seemed to be the silhouette of a human morphed as it drew closer, taking on the shape of something far, far worse. Ron didn't even have the time to scream before the head of a shark burst through the cloud.

The death black eyes stared off to the side as it opened its mouth, revealing several rows of very white and very lethal teeth. It swam towards him just as a second shadow appeared, causing Ron to curse. Moving as quickly as he could in water, Ron jerked to the side, dodging the shark. Quickly, he tried to cover his wounds that spurted blood into the black water, but with little success; the sharks continued to circle him.

The sight of these horrifying creatures made Ron's head seem to swim, making it harder to formulate a plan, a retreat, anything to save his life. Out of nowhere, Ron remembered that he had heard sharks could sense fear. _Don't panic. Whatever you do, don't panic._

One of the sharks shot towards him, and he desperately flung his hand to the locket around his neck, barely able to send the plea for help. Cursing his luck, Ron tried to shoot towards the surface and the cool oxygen above.

He had run out of air.

And out of time.

-------

"It still hurts." Draco was sitting in a high-backed armchair, examining the mark on his left forearm. The study he resided in was quite dark, the only light coming from a small orb in the middle of the room. Bending over this orb was Narcissa Malfoy, her face betraying her worried thoughts.

"The Dark Mark will throb for as long as the Dark Lord lives. You know this, Draco. It is your fault that you brought this unto yourself." Narcissa placed her palm upon the orb, closing her eyes and concentrating hard.

"I didn't get myself into this, Narcissa. _He _did," Draco spat, rolling down his sleeve.

"If you mean your father, then yes, he did get you into this. He spawned you, and because of that, it's your duty as Lucius Malfoy's son to serve the Dark Lord in any way possible," she ordered.

"Yes, I know but-"

"When he calls, you will answer," with that, Narcissa snapped her fingers, and the orb went out, leaving the room pitch black.

Hoisting himself from the chair, Draco began slowly down the hallway that led to his suite. Once inside, he flopped onto his bed, face down. It wasn't his fault he was a Malfoy. True, as a child he had pretended in all his fantasies that he was the right hand man of the Dark Lord, but ever since his first assignment as a Death Eater, the novelty had been wearing off.

He changed positioned and twirled his wand between his fingers, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head resting on his left hand. _God, I'm restless, _he thought to himself. Shifting positions, Draco rolled onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling. Out of habit, he reached up and placed a hand on the throbbing Dark Mark on his left arm.

Just then, there was a knock on his door, and it flung open. Draco hurried to his feet at the sight of his father, straightening his shirt as he did so.

"What are you doing lazing about, boy?" Lucius looked furious. With a wave of his wand, Draco was sent flying towards his father. "Change into your Death Eater robes and get down to the dungeon, boy. " Lucius slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Draco some privacy.

Walking over to the wardrobe, Draco pulled out completely black robes and a black mask. Quickly, he donned them, fearful all the while of just what his father and the Dark Lord would want.

-------

Ginny shot up in bed. Breathing heavily, she scanned the room with her eyes. What had awoken her? Out of habit, she reached for the locket around her neck and screamed at what her fingers met. Fumbling with clumsy hands, she brought the locket to eye level.

Although it shone like always, the locket was no longer as it had been earlier. Now it glowed with a pale blue light, and was freezing cold. Her breath collected in little drops of dew on the locket's surface as she studied it. Suddenly, a shriek filled the room. "_HELP!"_

"Ron!" Ginny nearly tripped over herself in her haste to grab her wand. Quickly, she slipped on a pair of shoes, and grabbing her backpack, headed out the door of her room.

It was only when she reached the kitchen that she realized she had no clue what she was about to do. Ron needed her help, but she didn't know where he was, what he was doing, or even what condition he was in.

_Right, _she thought to herself as she stuffed her bag with biscuits. _I'll just have to get Lupin to tell me where he is. _

Running into the front hall, Ginny glanced at the clocks upon the wall. One of them showed that it was around three-o'-clock in the morning. The other, however, showed the status of the rest of the Weasleys. To her horror, Ron's hand was pointing directly at _Mortal Peril. _

_That does it. I'm gone. _

As she left, Ginny noted dully that her hand on the clock switched to _Traveling. _

Chapter 2

Midnight Encounter

-------


End file.
